Someone That You're With
by Meredith Thisdra
Summary: Just a songfic from Fang's POV about Max's date with Sam. Set in MR2. Faxness, of course. ;D First songfic, so any suggestions on how to make it better would be extremely helpful.


**A/N: Okey-dokey. So this is a songfic that has been bugging me for a looong time. It's Nickelback's _Someone That You're With_. I think it'd be cool to get inside Fang's head during MR2, when Max is just meeting Sam (hissboohiss!!). So yeah! There's Faxness, and who doesn't love that!? BTW, this is my first songfic, so any pointers would be nice. Thanks for reading!  
**

I looked up for the umpteenth time down the hallway and into Max's room. She was _still_ picking an outfit to wear on her date with _Sam_. I ground my teeth together. Why did it have to be _that guy?_

I rolled my eyes, angry with myself for getting so upset. What did it matter to me, anyway? She had _Sam_ (I gnashed my teeth together again), and I had Lissa. So what was the big deal? At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I walked across my room and turned the radio on to a random station- I was tired of hearing Max's discontent sighs when a stupid outfit didn't come out the way she wanted to. One of those annoying voices you always hear over the radio talked for a few minutes about a random contest, and then a song began.

_"I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday Night  
And I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall  
To ask you out someday  
But a line had formed outside you're door  
And I was way to late"  
_

I saw how all the stupid guys in our school looked at Max. I may have been a mutant bird kid, but I wasn't so idiotic as to not see _that_. It was like a race against all of the guys in our grade to see who could ask the new girl out the fastest. I was tempted to ask her myself, just to save her from all of them. She didn't need those guys weighing her down over everything else that was already on her shoulders.

_"Well, I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like some sorta race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place"_

But, of course I didn't. That would be weird. Max was like my sister, I had grown up with her. Why would I ask her out? That could ruin everything, couldn't it? Wouldn't it? But now, _Sam_ has her. Isn't that just as bad?

_"Because somewhere  
The one I wanna be with  
With somebody else  
Oh God I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
(Wanna be that someone that you're with)  
And I can talk about it all day long  
Till I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
__(I've got to be that someone  
that you're with"_

I chuckled slightly at those last few lines to the song. "Talk about it all day long till I run out of breath". Yeah right, as if I talked that much _at all._ I blinked. When did I start relating this song to me? And if I was, then the "someone" obviously had to be...I blinked again. Did I "like" Max? I looked at her in her room, across the hall, putting up various blouses and skirts in front of a mirror to see how they looked together. Even confused and freaked out about going on a date, she still had that in-control, defiant look in her eye. The fight never went out of her. She was the strongest girl, the strongest person I'd ever met in my entire life. And then I realized...I didn't _like_ her. I _loved _her. I _loved_ Maximum Ride. Holy crow...How weird was that? The strong and silent type falling in love? How odd.

_"And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cuz I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him somewhere  
And just about to kiss  
Then God I wanna be that someone  
That you're with"_

My blood ran cold. What if Max and Sam kissed? I could barely bring myself to think it. And then the doorbell rang, and I jumped, too absorbed in my revelations to even consider that _Sam_ was coming to pick her up. I almost wanted to run out into the hall, grab Max, throw her over my shoulder, and fly away like that, leaving Sam in the dust. I grinned evilly. I liked that idea. Lots and lots of dust. I shook my head at my own stupidity. I would never, ever do that, not in a million years, not while I was still Fang. But, it was nice to think it all the same. Max walked out of her room, and gulped, looking so nervous I thought she was going to up-chuck right on the spot. Although she wasn't so nervous as to not say goodbye first. She looked at me and gave a little wave. Was that... _smugness_ I detected? Or was it just me?

_"Well I hear you're favorite songs  
You sing along with every day  
And I borrow things that I don't need  
For conversation's sake  
Last night I heard your key  
It hit you're lock at four a.m.  
But instead of being out with me  
You must be out with them"_

I sunk to the floor near my door, unable to bring myself to watch them leave. _She was on a date with another guy_. I wanted to pull my hair out. The song continued on through the bridge, and then the chorus again. I sighed. It was going to be a long wait for her to get home.

_Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like some sorta race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place  
Because somewhere  
The one I wanna be with  
With somebody else  
Oh God I wanna be that someone  
That you're with (I wanna be  
that someone that you're with)  
And I can talk about it all day long  
Till I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that someone  
That you're with (I've got to be  
that someone that you're with)_

After many grueling hours thinking of all the _happy _things that _happy _Sam and Max were _happily _doing (Note sarcasm), _Sam_ finally brought Max back home. I peeked out of the curtains, and then immediately regretted it. I watched in anger, jealousy, and even a little sadness as _Wonderboy_ (I refused to even consider that someone like him had a name at this point) wrapped Max in his arms and kissed her in the doorway. I turned away, refrained from beating the wall to a wodden mess, and waited patiently for Max to come upstairs. Because, after all, even now that I realized I did love Max, it didn't change me, Mr. Silent-and-Mysterious.

_And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cuz I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there  
With him somewhere  
And just about to kiss  
Then God I wanna be  
That someone that you're with_

I was almost in danger of having a nervous breakdown when Max _finally_ walked into the hallway and back into her room. She looked truly happy, which made me gnash my teeth together again, but something about her gaze was wistful and far-off, almost like she had just finished a fairytale book- She was happy that the book had a happy ending, but she knew that happy endings were only usually for fairytales. As if she knew that she would never get a happy ending. That thought pushed all the others away. If anything, or anyone, ever hurt Max, or made her think that she wouldn't ever get the life that she wanted, they would have to answer to me first.

_I've got to be that someone that you're with..._

**A/N: Yay! I hope it was good... Was it good? I'm not sure if it was good. I thought it was going to be good, but when I actually sat down to _write _it, it occurred to me that it might not be so good. I hope I got down Fang's character right. He might be a little too emotional, but I think a guy just now realizing he loves someone would be that way for at least a day or two. But maybe I made Fang too stupid. I mean, it's taken him that freaking long to realize that he loved Max? I dunno... Okay, so my little rant is over. Hehe...Thanks for reading!! Jiggy**


End file.
